


what do you think of me? (do you think of me?)

by BipolarBaby



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Texting, Loneliness, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarBaby/pseuds/BipolarBaby
Summary: Cody just wants Noel to respond.(title from: your text - Sundial)
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Kudos: 36





	what do you think of me? (do you think of me?)

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this seriously, i'm just going through it and decided to project it onto my favorite idiots
> 
> rpf disclaimer; i respect everyone here and i just like using the caricatures of noel and cody for my own issues :)

Cody looked at his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes. Still no response.

After a particularly hard breakup, Cody realized he really, really craves romantic attention. Someone to tell him how wonderful he is and how pretty he is and how good he is at kissing. He reached out to Noel, a trusted friend who he always had some feelings for. Life got in the way every time one of them wanted to get together, so in the heat of the moment, they spent the night together immediately after they broke up. (Yes, Cody’s aware how shady that is, but he didn’t have time to think about that until now.)

They didn’t do anything beyond kissing, but Cody’s hooked. The only thoughts in his brain are Noel, Noel's hands, Noel's lips, and Noel. He’s not trying to date anyone right now, but he really likes Noel, and he thought Noel liked him, too. But two days later, and they’ve barely spoken at all. 

And Cody hates it.

He doesn’t want to be clingy, or overbearing, or annoying. Noel has his own life, after all. They work two different jobs, live in completely different parts of town, and have entirely separate friend groups. It makes sense that Noel doesn’t want to be on his phone, texting some boy he made out with once 24/7. Cody knows this, and yet, he’s struggling with this crippling loneliness. He got so used to talking to someone constantly for 3 years, and stopping cold turkey isn’t doing him any favors.

It’s close to 1:30 am when Cody loses it. He’d decided to drink his sadness away, but twelve shots later, he’s even more depressed. Without thinking, he texts Noel.

To: Noel, 1:26 am  
i’m sorry, i really am trying to give you space and not annoy you or blow up your phone or anything. really, i’m trying as hard as i can. but i’ve been drinking and i’m really fucking sad right now and i just miss you. like a lot. and a lot of my life sucks right now but you’re one of the few things i’ve got that isn’t completely garbage rn and i just want you to know i appreciate you. i’m sorry again, i just needed to tell you that idk sorry. i hope you sleep well and have a good day

\--

After impulsively downloading a dating app and drunkenly flirting with people he’ll never talk to again, he’s beyond the point of no return. ‘Fuck it, I need to actually talk to him.’ So he pulls out his phone, hits record, and starts rambling. “Noel. It's Cody. I mean obviously haha, I’m uhhhhh 14 shots in I think? I dunno, I’m drinking out of the bottle so I’m just spitballing here. What was I saying? Uhhhhhh I miss you. Should I send this? Fuck it.”

\--

To: Noel, 4:33 am  
i don’t remember if i sent that audio message or not but don’t listen to it if i did

\---

Noel Miller kept an audio message from you.  
From: Noel, 7:01 am  
I didn’t listen to it

Honestly, Cody’s just happy that Noel responded at all.

**Author's Note:**

> using the actual texts i sent and received, word for word, in a fanfiction? it's more likely than you think


End file.
